


Episode Companions (DS9)

by popmist



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Additional Tags added later?, Comfort, DS9 s5e16, F/M, Gen, Might add to this later, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popmist/pseuds/popmist
Summary: I threw around the idea of having companion pieces to episodes that were non-consequential but fun. I hope you enjoy and if you have any suggestions let me know!(Also, as of right now, I haven't finished DS9, so please no spoilers past mid-season 6.)
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Reader, Julian Bashir/You
Kudos: 7





	Episode Companions (DS9)

“Julian?” You called out in concern. After ringing his quarters numerous times, you had finally resorted to pounding on the door and calling out his name.

You had heard, essentially, what had happed between him, his parents, and Dr. Zimmerman. Chief O’Brien, a non-factor in your opinion in witnessing the ordeal, had been the first to notify you of the situation. He kindly told you that Julian was “depressed” and “sulking” on his couch.

“Please, Julian, let me in.”

“I don’t need to be comforted and I especially don’t feel like reexplaining the whole fucking situation over again!”

You sigh, leaning your head against the door of his quarters. “Fine, I’ll be outside until my next shift, if you change your mind.”

It’s Dr. Bashir’s turn to sigh, as he makes his way off the couch for the first time in several hours. He stretches, replicates two cups of raktajino, and murmurs an ‘enter’. “Raktajino?”

You feel the doors behind you slide open and you immediately jump up to greet the doctor. With a slightly somber smile on your face, you accept the warm cup and enter his quarters. “I’m glad you finally let me in. We don’t have to talk about what happened today, I just want to see you and make sure you’re okay. I love you and I don’t want to see you go through this alone.”  
He smiles back at you, “I’m sorry for getting frustrated. Come on, let’s just sit on the couch and I’ll tell you about everything.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you have any suggestions (I'm open to writing for other characters/pairings, not including a Reader) or feedback! Thanks for reading.


End file.
